


Hear The Crowd Roar to Your Sound

by NidoranDuran



Series: Bound For Glory [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Glory Hole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: In Galar, where Pokemon battles are treated like sporting events, the half-time mark of a big battle is when Sonia takes her fun in the arena glory hole stall and gets the kind of wild a girl like her shouldn't.





	Hear The Crowd Roar to Your Sound

Galar treated Pokemon battles like huge sporting events, put fights on big stages and into packed arenas who could watch the public spectacle. Even gym battles, which in other regions were held more privately, were treated like big sporting events in Galar, people packing the seats to watch the best of the best fight it out, but even to watch a gym leader defend against an upstart young trainer looking to show they could make it big. It was treated with the utmost respect and excitement, and Sonia was always happy to get caught up in that furor and frenzy too, to lose herself into a rowdy crowd of Pokemon lovers, especially those who took to getting aggressively inebriated for the occasion.

She liked even better how the stadium bathroom had a little surprise carved into one of its stalls, as she slipped away from the excitement a little bit before the conclusion of the match. She was going to miss the ending, but Sonia was pretty sure she knew it was going to go anyway, and she had other, more important things to do, like getting into place for when the intermission hit and everyone would be on the move. Pokemon battles were fun to cheer for and watch, but even more fun was getting wrecked at the glory hole.

Sinking right down to her knees in front of the hole carved into the stall wall, Sonia shed her coat and shifted back a little, waiting and ready, adjusting her top and bracing for the excitement sure to follow, for the excitement and the weirdness she was about to get into. Her coat was great and stylish, but it was hot in here, and about to get hotter as she next undid her jeans and let them hang loose and open a bit. She was ready now. Ready to get really deep into the excitement of sucking some anonymous dick, some no strings attached indulgence with a bunch of half-drunk guys happy to stick their dick through a hole to get enjoyed by a stranger on the other side. Not the kind of man she'd ever want to date, but for a bout of Saturday afternoon indulgence? She couldn't ask for anything better.

The first cock pushed through the hole with surprising quickness. The horde of footsteps and rowdiness hadn't followed yet. Sonia didn't mind that advance though, ready to take on the weirdness and the roughness to follow as she pushed forward. "You get to my first today," she said, sure he wouldn't care as she began to kiss the head of his cock and indulge into the deepening excitement and heat to follow. Her mouth pressed in against his cock, eagerly exploring the thick shaft and allowing herself to cut loose and get into this excitement.

There wasn't much chance of holding back for too long. Sonia knew what she wanted, and it was to indulge, as her tongue adored the cock inch by inch, growing more impatient as her need for more took hold of her, until finally she just shoved her way down and took the dick right into her mouth, wrapping her soft lips around the thick head and pushing down, recklessly getting right into this sloppy excitement and a hot, feverish kind of adoration, one Sonia was eager to lose herself to as this anonymous dick slid deeper into her mouth. There were times to be restrained and calm, times to take her time in a slow and steady appreciation of something demanding firmer attention. She was a woman of science, she knew that. But there was also a time to lose herself to something sloppy and reckless and so greedy she could barely help herself, and that time was most certainly now.

The bob of Sonia's head back and forth was a well practiced and confident one, steadied by her bubbling lusts and a deep, searing hot need to give in to this all. She let a hand trail down her body and get between her legs, pushing down under her panties and rubbing at her slick need, fingers toying with her pussy directly as she got into this and accepted all the pleasures and the hungers surging up through her. The contact of fingers against her soft mound made Sonia push down further, her lusts swelling up hot and out of control as she threw herself into bright and brilliant acceptance of her lusts, of desires so sudden and so exciting that she could barely handle everything that took hold of her.

This cock needed to be sucked, and Sonia was the woman for the job. Down into her throat it went as she pushed her way onward, tying her best now to give up to the chaotic bubbling and the fervor of her appetites swelling hotter and needier from deep within her. This was a mess, but the kind of mess Sonia loved to be in, as she gagged the cock down, refusing to let the way that she was in over her head stop her. back and forth her head rocked with firm and reckless motions, fingers pushing at the same pace into her slick hole, trying to keep the fire going and trying to feed all the heated, chaotic thrills that awaited her now.

The man on the other side of the wall groaned in pure excitement, thrown by just how hungry and aggressive this all proved to be, the sloppy and indulgent approach Sonia took to his cock ringing out steady and eager. Sonia took pride in her work after all, and she wasn't about to give this cock anything but the most devoted and thorough treatment she could, eyes closed tight as she worked happily along, giving sloppy head and doing her best to make it into something special and absolutely maddening.

There was so much going on here and it only got more intense as she raced on quicker toward completion, forcing herself to keep throating the dick, fingering herself with a needy and excitable push of something too hot and frenzied to deal with. There was no composure here, no moment where Sonia was even kind of in control of herself, and within that senseless, chaotic excitement lay the true thrill of what Sonia was up to, as she pushed on stronger, hotter, making sloppy, wet noises all over the cock in the show of complete surrender to her most base desires, unafraid of losing all sense as she gave up to it, and loving every second of this.

Dripping into the front of her panties and drooling down into her cleavage as she worked this whole mess over like a champ. Sonia was in the zone now, feeling capable of doing whatever she had to do to make this work, to throw herself into the mess and the lust of something unruly, giving up to the elegant depravity of a glory hole, where she could cut loose without anyone knowing any better, no worries about the reputation of being the granddaughter and assistant to Galar's premiere scientific name. Nothing even resembling a responsibility could be found here, save for the responsibility Sonia felt to give this cock a nice, thorough slobbering.

Louder he got on the other side, groans increasing, his cock throbbing inside of her mouth. Sonia knew he was close, and she was happy to push him on, to bring him there, to get him off as hard and as aggressively as she could muster. Everything came together perfectly here, her orgasm rapidly approaching as she fingerfucked herself with desperate and feverish motions, craving the sweet relief and release she was due. They came together, the cock erupting all over her face as she pulled back squealing, hosing her down with a facial as she herself plunged into a sticky mess of excitement, thighs clamping down around her hand as Sonia brought herself to a firm and utterly unrepentant orgasm.

"Thank you so much," she gasped as she pulled back off of the cock, sweetly excited and letting the drool drip from her mouth as she relished in her sloppy disaster of a situation, shivering and sinking down into the lust. She could hear the noise outside, hear the crowd advancing now that the intermission was up, and Sonia knew it was her time to shine.

The man she sucked off quickly took her leave, and Sonia was happy to rise up to her feet. She had to be ready, because once the men started coming, they didn't stop cumming. She dropped her pants down to her ankles and tugged up her top, freeing her breasts as she got nicely into position for what was to come. There were always guys heading off just to be able to see if a girl was working the hole, and Sonia was all too happy to give each and every one of them something for their time and curiosity.

The first blowjob was always the warm-up. Get off once, get her head aching, her body throbbing, her throat loosened up, her sense of decency and composure all thrown carelessly off to the side. Now that she'd taken care of those things, the next cock through received as direct and firm a push as possible, with Sonia turning around and shoving back against it, impaling herself on the fat dick and getting right to work. "Let's make this fast, okay? Got a lot of you boys to get through," she said, voice playful and sweet as she began to heave on back and forth recklessly, immediate in how she took on the pleasure she felt due now.

Sonia's fingers were good. Anonymous cock was better. As she shoved herself down onto the stranger's dick she felt herself hit that sweet peak of exactly what she needed. Sonia found herself getting way more reckless right off the bat with everything she did, hammering on feverishly and excitedly, shoving down against the big cock and letting the chaos take her away, throbbing desires getting the better of her, and oh what sweet bliss it was to be gotten the better of. She could feel herself slide happily into a mess of too much sensation all at once, a swell of pleasures too feverish and hot to control Back and forth she pushed, allowing the sensations to grab at her and get the better of her as she moved, as her ass smacked against the wall and she let all the pleasure take over.

Her breasts heaved and bounced as she moved, and Sonia was quick to grab at them, kneading them as she worked herself over on this cock. When she got into the zone, the idea of having to do all the work for a bunch of guys who got to stand there and get their dicks wet didn't bother her one damn bit. She was having way too much fun just getting fucked, just losing herself to this throbbing mess of need and excitement. Each shove back of her hips brought her another rush of pleasure, another pulse of pure desire and heat, feelings overwhelming her as she pushed on fiercer, stronger.

Embracing the chance to just enjoy the unapologetically amazing swells of pleasure overwhelming her, Sonia gave herself up firmly to the feverish bliss, to a pulse of reckless, wild hungers getting to her and inducing something so blissful and dizzying that she felt like there was no way she could ever tap into this sort of madness in person. The wall between them allowed her to get wild and to not care about anything, embracing the most desperate and deeply depraved thrills she could muster. Could Sonia actually get this deep into lust with someone who knew who she was? Rather than find out, Sonia just kept coming back to the glory hole for more so she could get her holes pounded during battle events instead, she was finding plenty of satisfaction and fulfillment doing that. It was just easier this way.

"This is a really big cock to start with," gasped the eager redhead, hammering quickly on and embracing the pleasure, throwing herself into this mess happily, hotly, overwhelmed by what she felt and greedily loving every second of it. "Getting me nice and loosened up for everyone else. Thank you so much!" She kept positive about this as she raced on faster, harder, took this pleasure and this pounding like a champ and didn't stop until the man was coming undone inside of her.

The flood of hot, gooey spunk pumping into her pussy set Sonia alight, pushed her over the edge of her own orgasm as she happily cried out, head rolling back and hands kneading harder at her tits as she came, happily embracing the excitement of a gooey, sticky creampie filling her up, making her shiver and heave and readily lose herself even more to what was to come.

Turning around again and stumbling to her knees, Sonia moved to give the cock a parting kiss before it pulled back from the wall. There was no controlling herself now, as she held firm waiting for the next dick. Her fingers caught the cum oozing from her sloppy hole, shoving it right back in as she worked to satisfy the throbbing desires getting to her. She fingerfucked herself even more aggressively now that she had cum to play with, pushing it back in and delving into a new level of all-out sloppy indulgence. If the first blowjob was the warm up, the first creampie was the break point.

Even before it was even all the way through the hole, Sonia shoved herself greedily down onto the cock in front of her, slurping it down and greedily getting to work at hammering her throat on the big dick, feverishly and unapologetically choking the shaft down with the single-minded intention of losing herself. Back and forth she moved in brutal, sloppy, vigorous motions, happily choking the dick down and losing herself to something primal, something driven and hungry and absolutely reckless. Streaks of cum all over her face and more cum struggling to get out of her pussy against her wishes provided her the fuel to really lose herself, as while she did take the last cock into her throat, she had no intention of letting this one leave.

It made for a mess of sloppy noises driven by pure heat and surrender more reckless than anything yet had been. Back and forth her head moved with motions as broad as she could get away with while keeping the cock head in place, shoving forward to punish her own throat and lose herself to the reverent, sloppy mess of cock worship too hungry and feverish to care about. She felt happy here, at peace losing herself to this chaos and showing no hesitation in any of the steps she took. Everything had to be simple, had to be good and hot and driven by something powerful enough for Sonia to feel like she was going to lose herself.

"You should feel the mouth on this one," the man on the other side of the wall groaned. Sonia always blew their minds when she was in this state, when she was happily giving up to these cocks for the sake of her fervid and shameful desires, subjecting herself to the most intense and heated desperation she could all for the sake of something senseless, growing madder and hotter by the second as she pressed on carelessly, embracing the vigor and the hunger of this situation.

Knowing she could keep the rowdy and pumped up spectator crowd happy with her work was a point of pride for Sonia. She didn't half-ass a damn thing she did, satisfying each guy to the best of her abilities and making sure they all walked away satisfied and feeling good about themselves and this mess. She found plenty to enjoy herself in this mess, feeling the pleasure pounding on stronger, hotter. Everything here was something she could feel good about, feel like she had really given herself up to whatever she was doing. The praise she got back in turn made her feel better in all ways, better about herself, about her sexual prowess, about her body. Everything. If men were happy to heap adoration onto some anonymous cocksucker on the other end of a wall in an area bathroom then she had to have been doing something right.

Right now, 'right', meant drooling all over her tits, making the biggest, sloppiest mess she could of the cock in front of her. She choked it down hard, gagging on it but not for a moment letting the way her body tried to reject this pleasure stop her. Sonia gave herself to this mess like a champ, keeping this cock well loved even as thick strands of drool spilled form her lips, showing off the mess of indulgence, leaving the hole wet, leaving plenty more to run down her chin and on to her exposed breasts, one of which she began to fondle desperately as she continued to toy with her pussy with the other. To be lost to pleasure really was the best thing in the world.

Well, the second best thing. The best thing was a guy on the other end groaning about how he was going to cum, as her spasming throat felt like it was going to reach its breaking point. Sonia drew back under that sweet rush of excitement, moaning in hungry, ravenous surrender, "Cum on my face!" as she shoved her fingers into herself with as much speed and fervor as she could get. The man came hard, and this facial was so much more intense than the last. It shot across her features, streaked across her lips and into her open mouth, and even up to glaze the lenses of the glasses she had up in her hair, and any guy who could get cum on her glasses while she had them up was in her mind a real catch.

She came again, howling as her hips thrust forward and her fingers brought her to another frenzied release, and there was plenty more to cum. The next dick pushed through, and Sonia scrambled to wrap her tits around it and push on for new forms of indulgence. There was always a nice, long break during intermission and Sonia wasn't going to feel happy about her day if she didn't make the most of that time to get off as many cocks as she could before watching Leon show off what he could do.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
